1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nozzle for filling a container with a fluid under pressure. The invention also relates to an installation for filling an automobile vehicle tank with liquefied petroleum gas, in which such a nozzle is used.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known, for example from U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,302, to use a bayonet-type system for ensuring fixation of a kerosene filling adaptor on an aircraft. As a function of the interlocking, a lever may block a valve located in this adaptor. Such bayonet-type interlocking is delicate to carry out and the use of this complex system is, in practice, reserved for specialists working in airport zones.
In the domain of the dispensing of liquefied petroleum gas (LPG) as fuel for automobile vehicle, it is known that serious precautions must be taken to avoid gas spreading in the ambient atmosphere. In particular, it is imperative that a tight connection be made between the dispensing device, or pump, and the tank of the vehicle. In the known devices, the user must place an end adaptor of a flexible hose pipe on an adaptor located on the vehicle then activate a lever to lock these adaptors. The user must then return to the pump to control an electrovalve allowing the hose pipe to be supplied with gas under pressure. These known steps are not convenient and can disconcert an inexperienced user.
In addition, in the known devices, interlocking of the end of the hose pipe on the adaptor of the vehicle is generally effected thanks to a claw system which is complex, and consequently unreliable. Such a claw system may be poorly engaged on the adaptor of the vehicle, hence a risk of offset connection that may lead to leakages of gas.
The devices used in the domain of filling automobile vehicle tanks with LPG must, in addition, be compatible with the standardized adaptors mounted on the vehicles.
It is a particular object of the present invention to overcome these limitations by proposing a nozzle for filling a container, particularly adapted to the dispensing of LPG, which makes it possible to deliver a fluid in tight manner, while ensuring that no fluid is spread in the atmosphere as long as the nozzle is not connected to the adaptor with which it must cooperate, even if the user exerts an effort on the trigger.
Another object of the invention is to propose a nozzle such that the rejects of fluid when it is disconnected from the adaptor are minimized.